In My Room
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: After a night out with Trish, Lady comes home to find someone has been sleeping in her bed..


Lady and Trish were giggling hysterically when they staggered through the back doors of the shop. Trish thought it would be better if they went through the back since it wouldn't make as much noise. Lady thought it sounded like a good plan until she tripped over a trash can making enough noise to wake the dead. They both busted out laughing. They had gone out for a well-deserved girls night out and both were completely hammered.

"I'm telling you Lady, you need to tell him." Trish said quietly.

"Whatever Trish, you and I both know nothing would come of it anyway." Lady sighed.

"I think you underestimate him. I'd go for it if it were me. Speaking of going for it, I'm going to 'wake' Dante up. Night Lady!" Trish winked and bounced up the stairs.

Trish was crazy. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Vergil she liked him. She couldn't even believe she told Trish. All she wanted to do now was go to bed. They drank way too much and she was not looking forward to the hangover in the morning.

She fumbled for the light switch, but for some reason she couldn't find it. She stumbled further into the room, bumping into random objects. Coming over to the side of her bed, she noticed there was someone in it. _"What the fuck? Why the hell is he in my bed?" _

Vergil was lying on his side, his back towards her. He was wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. Lady forgot how pissed she was that he was in her bed as she scanned every inch of his form. Taking in his lean back muscles, down to his…_my God, he's got a nice ass._

She yawned, then remembered that _he _was in _her_ bed. Lady scowled and grabbed the gun she had hidden in her jacket. She pointed it at the back of his head, cocking the hammer back. His ear twitched at the 'click' it made.

The white haired devil rolled over onto his back slowly. A few minutes passed before he opened his eyes. When he did, he was looking down the business end of a gun. Calmly he looked at the guns owner. "Lady, are you alright?" he didn't realize she was straddling him until she shifted forward a bit. He tensed slightly under her. _What the devil was this woman doing? _

"Why are you in my bed?" She leaned forward bracing a hand on his chest so she wouldn't fall completely on him.

"Lady, this is my bed." He said softly. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume mixed with the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"No this is my room, my bed. So why are you in it?" She slurred as she glared down at him.

"Let me turn on the light and I will show you." He said as he slowly reached for the light.

"No, I'll get it." She leaned across him and inadvertently placed her chest right in his face as she searched for the light switch.

_Dear God, death by breast asphyxiation. _He thought. _Although, I could think of worse ways to go. _Vergil placed one hand on Lady's thigh to steady her, since her movement was only upsetting him further.

It took all of his self-control to not run his tongue across the swells of her bountiful breasts. "Lady, I can't breath." He reached up and flicked on the light switch, careful not to move too fast since she still had her gun pointed at the side of his head.

She leaned back a little and glanced around giving him much needed air. She sat back fully on him causing him to tense up even more. She had a slight look of confusion. "Oh, this is not my room."

Vergil got a chance to look her over. She was wearing black boots that came over the knee, little black shorts and a black crop-sleeve jacket. The jacket was open, revealing her black lace bra. She looked delicious. Her lips pouted somewhat at realizing she was not in her own bed. Totally oblivious to the uncomfortable and compromising position she had put them both in. Lady rested the gun on his chest, lowering her gaze to meet his. "This isn't my room."

"No, it's not. Would you like me to take you to yours?" Vergil asked quietly. My God, if she didn't stop squirming he was going to lose it completely.

"Umm, can I just lay down here for a little while?" She asked with a slight blush.

He nodded and gestured for her to lie down. "Let me put this over here." He removed the gun from her hand setting on the nightstand. She slowly slid off of him causing him to let a small moan to escape his throat.

Lady brought her leg up to unzip her boot. After fiddling with the zipper and making no progress she let it flop back to the bed. Vergil sat up, taking a hold of one of her legs, he gently stripped her boot off. He rolled he stockings down her leg, running his hand over her calf. Lady's breathe hitched at his touch. He did the same with the other boot, letting them fall to the floor.

He laid back down on his side, Lady rolled on hers and stared at him. Vergil had his eyes closed tightly, like he was concentrating on something really hard. He could sense that he was being watched. Opening his eyes he drew back, he hadn't realized she was that close. "Is something wrong?"

Even though he had turned out the light, there was still enough light coming in from the window to see each other. Her bi-colored eyes staring intently into his. "Did I do that?" She glanced down between them at his very prominent erection.

His eyes followed hers, returning back up to lock her gaze. His skin felt hot and he was grateful for the darkness. Vergil had been trying to hide it from her, but there was no denying it now. "Yes, you did that."

"Can I touch it?" she said with all the seriousness in the world.

Vergil propped himself up on one elbow. "Lady, how much have you had to drink?" It came out a little more alarming than he would have liked. When the hell did she get so forward?

"A lot. Nice piercing. When did you get it?" She said nonchalantly.

"Six years ago. When did you get yours?" He said pointing at her belly button, thankful for the change of subject.

"Almost three. You didn't answer my question." She fingered the bar that ran through his nipple.

_Damn it! _"You changed the subject."

"So can I?" If she'd have known the alcohol would make her this bold, she would have done this a lot sooner.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Vergil asked as she ran her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his underwear.

"Yes, is it working?" She looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Lady you have been drinking. If you touch me, I am going to do things to you which you are liable to regret in the morning." he tried reasoning with her, though his voice was lustful.

She dipped her fingers inside his waistband. "I've been waiting two years for this moment. The only thing I'll regret is if you don't fuck me long and hard."

His eyes widened and grew dark at her omission. "Then I will try not to disappoint." He crashed his lips down on hers bringing her into a heated kiss. Lady thrust her hand inside his pants firmly gripping him. He growled into her mouth as he explored her with his tongue.

_Oh my God, he's big._ She was thoroughly going to enjoy going to enjoy this. Lady had been with a couple of other guys and had decided they were a complete waste of time.

Vergil kissed his way over to her ear. "Two years? That's an awful long time to wait. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" He said in a husky voice as he helped her out of her jacket.

"I was shy." She said against the side of his neck, hand still caressing his hard length.

He pulled back. "Well you've certainly gotten over that, haven't you?"

She squeezed him and he hissed. "Shut up." She glared as she bit his lip, challenging him to say another smart ass remark. She did have him in a compromising position.

"So, you like to play rough. Is that what you want?" Vergil bit the side of her neck making her moan. He brought her free hand up over her head. Nipping at her flesh, he unclasped her bra. Removing it, he brought his mouth to her nipple teasing it with his tongue.

Lady arched into his touch. "I think I might like that." She keened as she pumped him a little faster. He moaned and bit her nipple gently as he massaged her other breast. He licked his way back up her neck, nipping at her jaw line and delving back into her luscious mouth. She kissed him back hungrily. Gasping when his hand found its way into her shorts, rubbing her in a languid motion. She had lost all sense of a coherent thought and gripped his shoulder tightly. He bit and sucked at her bottom lip. She moaned his name as he slipped two fingers inside her. Her body shuddered under him as he continued his ministration.

"Come for me." He whispered against her lips. He rubbed his thumb over her clit as he pumped his long lethal fingers in and out of her. She cried out as she came, bucking her hips into his hand as she succumbed to her orgasm.

Vergil removed his fingers from her panties and brought them to his lips. Sticking them in his mouth he slowly pulled them out savoring her flavor. "Mmm, so sweet." He said in a lust filled tone. She became even wetter.

"Do you want more?" He asked pulling her bottoms off.

She pulled at his briefs trying to remove them, "I want it all." Lady panted.

"Then come get it." He purred.

She pushed him on him back and climbed over him as he removed his briefs. She slid herself down on his length taking all of him in. She groaned as she moved up and slowly came back down. He grabbed her hips and thrust back up into her. Lady threw her head back moaning wantonly as she rode him with abandon.

Vergil brought Lady down to him and kissed her deeply. Rolling them over, he threw her legs over his shoulders, driving deeper inside her. She screamed his name, scratching at his back, encouraging him to fuck her harder. God, she loved it!

FFFFFFF

Dante stopped as he hovered over Trish and cocked his head to the side. He heard the signs of people getting busy, but couldn't quite grasp why it was coming from his brother's room. Then he heard Lady scream out his brother's name.

"Holy shit! Are you fucking serious?" He said in shock.

Excuse me lover boy, attention down her please." Trish said patiently.

FFFFFFFFF

There was a knock at their door. "Don't move," Vergil told a breathless Lady. He grabbed a sheet and opened the door. "Yes?"

Trish stood outside his door wrapped in her own sheet, taking in Vergil's disheveled appearance. his hair was everywhere and some had fallen over one eye. He had scratch marks on his chest and shoulders and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. _Damn!_

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you two keep it down a little. You're brother is easily distracted." Trish said sweetly.

A small smile played across Vergil's lips. "My apologies Trish. We will try to keep it down."

She winked at him and turned on her heels, sauntered back towards Dante's room.

FFFFFFFFFF

Vergil shut the door and dropped the sheet. "Now, where were we?" He stalked back to the bed. Lady's breasts heaved from exertion and anticipation. He reached down and grabbed her ankles, pulling her towards the edge. Lady gave a squeal, then a wicked giggle. He smirked as he drove into her, wrapping her legs around his waist and hoisting her up.

"Mmmm, Vergil!" Lady moaned, her head tilting to one side exposing her throat.

"Now Lady, we are suppose to keep it down, remember?" He murmured into the side of her neck. He put her up against the wall opposite the bed and proceeded to pound her into it.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly to bring his mouth to hers, silencing her screams. _This was so worth the wait._

This beat any fantasy she had managed to conjure up in the two years she had secretly pined for him.

He pulled out and set her feet on the ground. Swiftly turning her around so she was pressed up against the wall, he plunged back into her slick heat. Lady met him thrust for thrust, pushing herself back on his cock. He reached around and kneaded one breast while slipping his other hand between her legs, rubbing her swollen sex. She threw her head back on his shoulder. Panting hard, her knees gave out. He held her against him fucking her into blissful oblivion. "Give it to me Lady. I want it." Vergil growled in her ear before biting down on it.

Lady let out a keening noise as her body began to tremble, giving in to the orgasmic explosion that racked her body. She mewled his name one last time as he moaned lowly, releasing his seed deep inside her.

Still trying to catch his breath, Vergil turned her around in his arms, picking her up bridal style he brought her back to his bed. She snuggled close to him, figuring she'd milk this for all its worth. Not knowing if this would be a one time thing or not.

Vergil pulled her closer and caressed her hair. She ran her hand over his chest, stopping to play with his piercing.

"Vergil."

"Yes Lady?"

"Do you think we can do this again sometime?" She asked shyly.

He chuckled lightly, "I believe that can be arranged. I will be very disappointed if you wait another two years though." He smiled down at her. She smacked his chest, then kissed his lips sweetly. He held her close as they drifted to sleep.

FFFFFF

Dante lay panting next to Trish. "God, I thought they'd never go to sleep."

Trish gave Dante a wicked look and walked her fingers down his chest. "I think we should wake them up, don't you?"


End file.
